Soft Whisper.
by Lucia
Summary: I just want to see you again... (Blue Submarine No. 6)


Softly the waves broke upon the shore, pulling pebbles into its grasp... then throwing them out again.

A small hand slowly caressed the water... moving it gently through the waves.

The shining eyes downcast and thoughtful.

"Ha Ya Mi..." said the small voice uncertainly.

"Ha Ya Mi... not here..." she said, once again moving her small hand through the water.

"He's left me... all alone. Ha Ya Mi..."

Her red eyes looked to the sea once more, the wind gently whipping her hair, making her lift her hand to stop it.

She stood up, trailing sand as she walked towards the sea.

The cold waves struck her foot... and the shrill cry of a seagull pierced her thoughts.

"If only just one more time... Ha Ya Mi... I want to see you."

---------------------------------------------

Echoing through his mind was their meeting that day.

She was small. frail. but brave and true.

Her little frame haunted his mind and dreams.

Will I ever see you again...?

The whirring of machines all around him woke him from his trance.

"Hayami?" said the girl beside him, Kino. "Are you alright?"

Smiling, cavalier he was. Looking at her with no emotion in his eyes.

"I'm fine... just thinking."

-------------------------------------------

"Meet me here Ha Ya Mi... please" whispered softly Muteo.

"I have learned. like you. to be like you. I want to show you!"

softly drifting... floating above the surface her words were meant only for the breeze.

No one was there to hear them.

Closing her eyes, Muteo began her song. A soft haunting tune.

-----------------------------------------

"Come back Muteo." whispered Hayami, gazing into the deep sea.

"The blue is endless. There will always be blue between us. Muteo."

----------------------------------------

Diving deep into the depths, where her old home lay in shatters an iridescant tear crept down her face.

"Ha Ya Mi... I'm left. I'll be here waiting for you... always."

--------------------------------------

The bright moon illuminated the water turning the blue into a mirror.

Hayami strode across the surface of the port, softly. Quietly.

He punched the security code in, and the shadows flickered from his face as the large door opened, bathing him with light.

It was there waiting for him.

Hayami entered the submarine, sighing once.

"Will I ever find her?"

------------------------------------

Curled up in her bed of seaweed... a Queen she was of the sea.

She knew the cheerful songs of dolphins, of whales.

But now her songs were just of sadness. Loneliness.

Singing softly she closed her eyes, hair floating about her face.

---------------------------------

The submarine ejected into the water, causing waves across the surface.

But down in the endless blue, movement was nothing. Silence was imminent.

He turned the motor on, and calculated his location.

The wreck of the Phantom Ship.

-------------------------------

Sleeping, soflt sleeping she dreamt of him.

Dark haired and valiant. Handsome.

He had saved her from death. From the wreckage of the Sea Spider, that she, with the sole purpose of destruction, had been piloting. Remembering the way he called back to her when she had left him.

"Muuuttteeeoooo!"

-----------------------------

Crawling out of the submarine he swam towards her small figure.

"Muuuttteeeeooooo!"

----------------------------

She snapped out of her dream and rubbed her eyes sadly.

"He will... not come back"

Then she heard it.

---------------------------

He swam toward her, loving the surprise in her eye, the excitement.

She swam towards him, a delicate water ballet.

And they reached each other.

Smiling.

They took each others hands.

--....--

End.

[disclaimer: nor Hayami, Kino, or Muteo belong to me.]

I'm sorry if this story is a bit dull. I really am. But this is coming from the heart, both my friend and I were so disappointed when BS6 ended, we both wanted Muteo to get Hayami. If one can't see the real ending, she should make her own up.

--Neona.


End file.
